When things are meant to be
by BrAiNsOtHeR48
Summary: Harry's in for another summer at the Dursley's. What he doesn't know is that he's in for a major surprise. Sirius takes him to Godrics' Hollow and reveals a big secret. Life takes a few major turns from there. A very tearful ending. Not too horribly long.
1. Finding out

Disclaimer: Okay, I didn't come up with the ideas for any of the characters but Gina. You'll see who she is in a min. (if you read on that is) I don't own the plot. Though I wish I did. If I did I would be rich. But I'm not. I would also be famous. And I'm not. Basically I have no life. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me complain.  
  
Okay, this is only my third fanfic I've posted here. No one replied to my other ones, and I abandoned them I think. Unless someday I decide to post again. Lolliez. That's highly unlikely though. I hope you all enjoy this one! (keep in mind I worked my butt off to bring you the feature presentation--j/m) And, I know that the beginning is really lame. I wrote the beginning a long time ago! And yeah. Just deal with it and I hope you like it better later!  
  
Harry tossed and turned but couldn't go to sleep. 'Why do I keep having the same dream every night?' he wondered.  
  
He couldn't go to sleep, so he decided to do something. Last time he was worried about something, he sent Sirius an owl.  
  
"I think I'll do that again," he whispered so the Dursley's couldn't hear him.  
  
The last time he was worried about something, he had woken in the middle of the night to a stinging scar. But that wasn't what was troubling him and he didn't know if Sirius would know what to do.  
  
He decided to contact him anyway. Besides, he hadn't talked to him since school was out and he thought Sirius might start wondering if anything had happened to him.  
  
So he got out his quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
Sirius, How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, is everything all right? I'm fine except for that I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a week, due to a strange dream I keep having. It is about the night that Voldemort killed my parents. I hear Voldemort, hear my mom and my dad, see the same flash of green light and then I wake up. But tonight it was different. After the green flash of light, I heard something interesting . . . It was a baby crying. I know that I cried but there was a second baby. It's really been bugging me to not know what it means. Can you please help me? Hope all is well, -Harry  
  
He rolled it up and sent it off with Hedwig.  
  
When he was done writing his letter he looked at his big digital clock. It was morning already. He decided to go downstairs and see if Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were down there. To his surprise, they were all getting ready to sit down to eat.  
  
"I was just going to call you down here," Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but I was writing a letter to my godfather."  
  
Everyone except Harry flinched at the sound of that. As they ate the only thing anyone said was uncle Vernon talking about how his drill company was firing a lot of people and how he was sure he wouldn't be one of them. When Harry was finished, he went upstairs to find Hedwig flying through the window.  
  
Thoughts started chasing each other through Harry's mind. 'Why was she back so soon? Is Sirius okay? Did Hedwig get caught taking his letter? What was happening?'  
  
But then he saw a letter attached to her leg that was surely not his. He ripped it open. It read:  
  
Harry, Your letter and dream reminded me of something that you may want to know. And as your godfather I feel it is right for me to tell you. But I can't tell you in a letter. You will need to meet me in person. Come to the end of Privet drive tomorrow at 4:00 you won't be back until late. It is very important. Make sure you are there. All my love, -Sirius P.S. Sorry if I scared you by sending this back so soon, but I am staying somewhere very close.  
  
Harry told his guardians about this, and they were only slightly reluctant to let him go, because having Harry out of the house was a great thought.  
  
At 3:58 the day after, Harry set off for the end of Privet drive. When he finally reached it, He saw Sirius with Buckbeak, the hippogriff.  
  
The thing he was surprised to see was Hermione and her bandy legged cat Crookshanks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
"Sirius came to bring me here. Told me to bring my cat. Seemed to think it was really important,"  
  
"That's because it is," said Sirius.  
  
He and Harry hugged, but Sirius quickly pulled himself away.  
  
"This is important and I want to get it done as soon as possible!' he exclaimed.  
  
They all got on the hippogriff and took off.  
  
"Where are we going Sirius?" asked Harry finally.  
  
"G-God-Godric's Hollow," he said with some difficulty. Harry saw pretty soon that they were indeed going to Godric's Hollow, as they were there. He looked around but all he could see were dead trees and broken down houses.  
  
"Follow me." Sirius commanded.  
  
He led them to a broken down house, which stuck out particularly. It had a huge gravestone on it, bigger than all of the other ones. It read: 'In memory of James and Lily Potter.'  
  
Harry, started crying and said to Sirius, "So this is where my parent's died."  
  
Hermione put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Yes-yes Harry it is," Said Sirius, "And now for what I have been wanting to tell you, Hermione, could you put your cat down please?"  
  
Hermione put Crookshanks down.  
  
"You can come out now," said Sirius.  
  
It all happened too fast for Harry, but soon, Crookshanks had turned into a human. A very beautiful human. She was tall, and had strawberry blonde hair, that fell about two inches past her shoulders. She had a very nice tan, although Harry wondered how, because she had been covered in fur. She also had thin, rectangular glasses, was very thin, had long pink fingernails, and as Harry thought, very was very hot.  
  
"Harry, meet your twin sister, Gina. She is a 5th year Gryffindor too." (A/N: I know Crookshanks is a boy, but let's just pretend, okay? Can you have an imagination?)  
  
Harry looked at her while thinking, 'EWWWW! I just called my sister hot!'  
  
"I'm.Sorry?" She said in a sweet voice with an American accent.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, sorry, it's not you I was just.never mind. Oh, shut up Hermione."  
  
Hermione was giggling; because she knew what Harry had been thinking.  
  
"So, I have a twin? That would explain the dream."  
  
"Yep," replied Gina.  
  
"But, you look nothing like me."  
  
Gina giggled. "I know. It's amazing how fraternal twins can look so different. But you know how identical twins usually look alike, but never act alike, so maybe this is a signal that we will act alike."  
  
"I-I just can't believe it, I have always thought I had no family, oooooh, Draco will be sooooooo mad."  
  
"Draco?" Asked Gina.  
  
"My archenemy. But I thought you would know about that already, you have been around us ever since third year."  
  
"Well yeah, but I get easily distracted by other things that were more important."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Food, duh! Some would say I'm obsessed."  
  
"How can you care about food? You're as skinny as a stick," pointed out Hermione jealously.  
  
"It's just a thing. I can eat tons, and not get fat, even without puking it up."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione disappointedly, as though she were expecting Gina to reveal the secret to life. "Well, what about my cat?"  
  
"I will get you a new one if you would like," said Sirius. "I think it would be good if Harry's sister is not transformed this year."  
  
"Why? Do you know something I don't?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Sirius.  
  
"Where is Gina going to live?" asked Harry.  
  
"She can come to live with me." Replied Sirius. "That is, if she wants, I mean, I am her godfather too."  
  
"I'd love to!" Squealed Gina. "See you at school Harry, if not before."  
  
Kewl beansness. Ksies, I know that Gina seems like the most perfect thing on Earth, but as you'll find out in (I think) the next chapter, she's really not. OOOOOH, and If you reply soon, I think I'm giving away chocolate chip cookies. *gets out cookies and gets ready to throw them* Thank you all! ~Jamikins~ a.k.a. ~Jamcracker~ a.k.a. Jami 


	2. stuff

Disclaimer: You think people would realize by now that I'm not J.K. Rowling! Lolliez, just kidding. I own Gina. That's it. I'm pretty pathetic I know.  
  
Okay, It should be getting a little more interesting my now. I hope anyway. Oh and please reply!!!  
When Harry got home that night, He saw Uncle Vernon looking very upset. Harry wondered what was wrong with him. So he asked.  
  
"I-I got fired! Now go to bed boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Wait I think I can help you," Harry screamed back.  
  
"Yeah right, we can't afford to send Dudley to school now, all because of you boy," He whispered.  
  
"We've been trying to make your life as miserable as possible and we still have to spend money on you!" Added Aunt Petunia.  
  
"We have talked it over and we have decided it is best if you leave the house. We will give you 5 minutes to get all of your stuff and get out. Good luck on finding somewhere to stay," Laughed Dudley.  
  
Harry wasn't too upset by this news, even if he couldn't find Sirius; he could always take the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron. To his surprise, he saw Dobby standing in the driveway.  
  
"Dobby! What are you doing here? Do you know where Sirius is? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yes sir, Dobby knows where Mr. Sirius is."  
  
"Where is he then?"  
  
"Mr. Sirius and Miss Gina is hiding in a hidden house at the end of the street. Only wizards can see it."  
  
"Great, thanks Dobby!"  
  
Harry ran, or rather, sprinted to the end of the street. He knocked on the door.  
  
Gina was working on something, with her head facing away from the door, but somehow she knew Harry was there.  
  
"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, Harry," she said.  
  
"Harry? Why are you here?" asked Sirius coming in the room. Harry explained all about the deal with the Dursleys.  
  
"That's horrible!" said Gina.  
  
"Yeah, how could they kick you out?" added Sirius.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Those cheeseballs!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Are you two tired?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, we have some catching up to do," they both said at the same time without even looking at each other.  
  
"Okay, well goodnight."  
  
"So, brother," said Gina. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."  
  
"How long have you known about this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I only just found out about it hours before you did. Until Dumbledore consulted me today, I thought I was Gina Johnson, that had to go into hiding because my muggle parents were criminals and were being chased by the FBI."  
  
"And you believed it?"  
  
Gina shrugged. "You believed that your parents died in a car crash."  
  
"Well, yeah that's kinda more believable."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So, where did you get your awesome invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Dumbledore. It used to be dads. Did you get anything from mum or dad?"  
  
"Yeah, two things. Mum's old dress. I might wear it to some balls too. I think I got my fashion sense from her. Also, her name."  
  
"Gina Lilian Potter? It lacks a certain zing."  
  
"Who are say? Lemme guess, Harry James Potter, not exactly zingy either."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Actually, my name isn't Gina, that's only a nickname. It's really Gianna. But I advise you not to tell anyone, or you'll have to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"So," Gina said. "I get the impression that this Hermione girl doesn't like me very much now that she knows who I am."  
  
"No, it's just, she gets easily jealous of girls like you, who are so skinny, and pretty.and perfect."  
  
"Harry! YOU of all people should know that I'm not perfect. I don't have parents, and I've been a cat for half of my life. Though everyone says I'm pretty, I've never had a boyfriend. All boys see is my beauty. No one sees me for who I am. And, I've never been able to live a normal life until now. I don't think that's exactly perfect."  
  
"Ron would think so. Oh! That reminds me, you don't know Ron."  
  
"Well, I sort of do."  
  
"I mean, you have never met him as you."  
  
"Maybe we could meet him in Diagon Alley. Hermione could come too, if she wants."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
So Harry quickly wrote to them, telling them to meet in Diagon Alley on Saturday.  
  
"So," they both said at the same time when Harry sat down.  
  
"Do you think we have, like, some twin vibe thingy or something?" asked Gina through giggles. "Cause I mean, we always say the same things, we think the same way, and remember earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, it was freaky. You knew I was at the door."  
  
"I didn't even see you coming."  
  
They stayed up talking late into the night, Or early into the morning, whichever. So early, in fact, that they were in a heated discussion about quidditch when Sirius woke up.  
  
That's how it was many nights, they talked late into the nights, catching up on the fourteen years that they been separated. Sirius even stayed up with them sometimes.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry and Gina were going to meet up with Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny. They didn't have their school lists yet, so they were just meeting for fun. Then Fred and George would go home, and the others would get three rooms in the Leaky Cauldron for the last month of break.  
  
Harry knocked impatiently on the door of Gina's room because he was in a hurry to leave.  
  
"Hurry up Gi!"  
  
"Hang on! I'm getting ready."  
  
"What do you need to get ready for?"  
  
"I'm meeting people today, aren't I? I need to do my hair, and makeup, and I need to pick out the perfect outfit."  
  
"Sure whatever." Harry cut her off. Why? He thought, do girls care so much? He himself, was wearing jeans, a dark blue button down t-shirt, and hadn't even bothered brushing his hair. Or, for that matter put on makeup. Not that he had any, but that's beside the point.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen to eat.  
  
He had Rice Crispies (my favorite) with bananas (not those) and sugar. He was just finishing up, when Gina came downstairs.  
  
She was wearing the most spectacular outfit. It was a short, purple halter dress. She wore black, high, strappy sandals, and purple tinted sunglasses. (She was wearing her contacts, which she usually wears) On her wrist were about 10 silver bangle bracelets, she had a silver choker around her neck, and a silver anklebracelet. Her strawberry blonde hair was lightly curled, and half of it was up in a ponytail high at the back of her head, and she brought the scent of roses with her. Gina was wearing so little make up; it was hard to tell there was any on at all. She had on cover up, with light blush, light silverish-purple eye shadow, and light pink, shiny lip-gloss.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"And leave without eating? Are you kidding?" She poured herself a bowl of rice crispies, with sugar and bananas.  
  
"Woah, did you know, that's exactly what I had to eat?"  
  
"It must be the twin thing. So, is there anything I should know about before I meet your friends?"  
  
"Well, all of the Weasleys have red hair, and are very sensitive about money, so don't mention it. Mum and Dad did leave you money too, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah. Now can we go? I'm excited."  
  
They hopped on Buckbeak, under an invisibility spell, and flew right into Diagon Alley. They sent Buckbeak of to Sirius under the spell when they arrived.  
  
Harry looked around for any sign of life, (Ron) but didn't find any.  
  
"They must not be here yet, let's go get our money."  
  
When they came out of Gringotts, Hermione was there.  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Gina. Is Ron here yet?"  
  
"No, we haven't seen him."  
  
"Ooh! Maybe he got shrunken by aliens, and is calling to us from the ground. Everyone check the bottom of their shoes!" Gina exclaimed.  
  
"Actually we weren't." came Ron's voice. "Harry, you never told me you were bringing a chick with you. Hi, This is Ginny, this is Fred, I'm Ron, this is George, and you are...cute!" (A/n: That's from Center Stage, I just couldn't resist putting it in.)  
  
"Right back at ya! But actually, I'm Gina." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Gina, no last name. (A/n: From Center Stage too) Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I forget to introduce myself. I'm Gina Lilian Potter."  
  
"P-P-Potter? Like, as in Harry's sister?"  
Kay thanks for reading! Byests! Love you all and please reply. ~JAMCRACKER~ 


	3. Hurting Hermione, mortifying Malfoy, and...

Disclaimer--don't own nothin but Gina  
  
A/N: Just so you know (not sure if I've said this before) but if you don't like the ending with Gina and Ginny getting rid of Hermione a little, then you'll really love the end. Not sure if I've said this either, but  
"Yep."  
  
"Harry, I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"Neither did I until two weeks ago." Harry told him the whole story.  
  
"Woah!" Ginny said as Harry finished telling the story.  
  
"I know." The Potter twins said at the same time. They smiled at each other.  
  
"So, does anyone want to come to the store down there that only sells muggle stuff with me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I do!" said Gina.  
  
"Me too!" said Hermione.  
  
"Me three!" said Ron.  
  
"Me four!" Said Harry.  
  
"We're going to talk to the owners of the joke shop they're selling to see if we can buy it with the money we.erm.got at the end of last year." Said Fred, winking at Harry. "Bye."  
  
"Harry, look at these!" said Ron in the shop. "They're amazing!"  
  
"It's called a television Ron. I thought I told you about these already."  
  
While Hermione was busy looking at computers, Gina said, "Ginny, look at these. Friendship bracelets. People put time and money into making these. By hand!"  
  
"Cool, what do they do?"  
  
"Friends put them onto show that you are good friends."  
  
"Wanna get some?"  
  
"Sure. I'll buy them and give one to you. Okay?" asked Gina.  
  
"Sure," said Ginny brightly.  
  
When they were done, Gina had bought the bracelets, and candy, and Hermione had bought books.  
  
"Where do you want to go next?" asked Hermione.  
  
"To get food!" exclaimed Gina.  
  
"What? You just bought a bunch of candy." Said Hermione.  
  
"I know, but I'm saving it for later."  
  
"Well, can you wait?"  
  
"What were you thinking of doing instead?" Gina asked cautiously.  
  
"We could go to the book shop!" replied Hermione.  
  
Gina stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Okay, we could, go get school supplies-"  
  
"I'll help her out," Ginny said cutting her off. "We could go to Molly's Makeover. They have tons of makeup and perfume there."  
  
"Yeah!" said Gina finally looking interested.  
  
"If you're going there, we'll just walk around." Said the boys.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Hermione immediately.  
  
They went their different ways, and after a while, met back up in the road in front of Molly's makeover.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Gina.  
  
"We could go-" Hermione was cut off once more.  
  
"No, Hermione we aren't going to the book shop." Said Ginny.  
  
"Food?" asked Gina.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then can we go to the book shop?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You can, I think Gina will want to go with me though, I'm going to the clothing and accessory store. We can get new outfits and robes to go with our make up."  
  
"Totally girlfriend!" said Gina.  
  
Hermione looked about to cry.  
  
"Hermione, after that do you want to go to the book store?" asked Gina.  
  
"Gina!" whispered Ginny.  
  
"What? She was going to cry," Gina whispered back.  
  
The boys laughed, as they could hear Gina and Ginny.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione.  
  
Gina sighed, debating whether she should lie or not.  
  
The boys laughed louder.  
  
"What is so funny?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Isn't it obvious they don't really want to go?" asked Ron with Harry by his side.  
  
"What? You-you don't want to go?"  
  
"Of course we do!" Gina and Ginny reassured Hermione, while glaring at Ron and Harry. "As a matter of fact, let's go right now." Said Gina.  
  
"Gina, I thought we were going to eat. I have never heard you turn down an offer to eat."  
  
"I'm not," she whispered (so Hermione couldn't hear) to Harry. "There's a Café connected to the bookstore."  
  
They sniggered some more.  
  
After they were done with those errands and had gone to the quidditch store, they met up at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Gina was weighed down with shopping bags, and needed Harry and Ron to help her up the stairs to the hallway where the rooms were.  
  
"Okay, I take it Ron and I are sharing a room, but what about you three?"  
  
"Hermione, I kind of know that you and I were going to share a room, but I kind of want to share a room with Gina."  
  
"But-but I wanted to share with her too." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I think Gina should decide."  
  
"Um, I think I want to share with um, Hermi, I like you and all, but I think this time I'll share with Ginny. Next time I'll go with you though."  
  
Hermione stomped off crying.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron coming up to the girls.  
  
"I don't know," said Gina.  
  
"Must be that time of the month." Said Ginny plainly.  
  
"No," said Harry. "She's jealous of Ginny. She wants to be friends with Gina, but Gina chose Ginny. Oh, also, she thinks Gina is stealing her best friend."  
  
"I know another reason." Said Ron. "You both think I'm hot, and Hermione knows she doesn't stand a chance with you in her way."  
  
Gina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Said Ginny acting very annoyed. "She's mad at me because for one time in my life, I have another good friend besides her. You know, I've never been popular, or had many friends. And now, I get a new one, and my only other friend gets mad at me."  
  
"Hey," said Harry suddenly. "You said Hermione was your only other friend."  
  
"Okay then who are my other friends?"  
  
"Plenty. Colin, Becca, Rissa, Lindsey, Emily, (Gryffindors in Ginny's year) me."  
  
"Wait, you? Since when have we been friends?"  
  
"Since now," said Harry smiling  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, you used to have a crush on me, (Ginny's thoughts: Duh, I still do!) so I figure you must know me pretty well."  
  
"Thanks." She hugged him.  
  
"Awww, this is like one big happy family." Gina said, joining the hug. "Oh, come on Ron." And Ron was pulled in too.  
  
"Too bad Hermione had to miss this." Said Harry when they broke apart.  
  
"Nah, she would just ruin it by making us study or something." Said Ron.  
  
"Anyone want a drink? My treat," offered Gina.  
  
They went and each got different flavors of water.  
  
Gina- mint  
  
Ginny- strawberry (ooh, that gives me a bad mental image)  
  
Ron- blue raspberry  
  
Harry- kiwi  
  
The drinks got passed around, while they talked.  
  
"So, where do you want to go tonight?" asked Ron.  
  
"Go?" asked Ginny. "Go? I want to *go* to bed tonight thank you."  
  
"No, I mean, we need to go somewhere to take our minds off.things." Said Gina.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" asked Harry, while thinking, please let the answer be no.  
  
"Yup. I am. We should go to one of those muggle clubs, you know, one where you have to be 18 to get in. All it takes is some aging potion and fake ID's. Who's in?" Gina asked.  
  
"Me," said Ron immediately.  
  
"I guess," said Harry.  
  
"I don't know about this," said Ginny.  
  
"Come on Gin, we can dance, and I promise we won't drink, we'll have fun."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They all changed, and got there by flying on invisible broomsticks. The song they heard when they walked in the door, was "Can't fight the moonlight" by Leann Rimes.  
  
"Oh, this is really freaky, doesn't this remind you of Professor Lupin?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ron, did you tell her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah, it kind of slipped out." said Ron.  
  
"And she knows about Snuffles too?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, come on, why are we here? Let's dance!" said Gina.  
  
They danced to Pink's "Get the party started", and a bunch of other fast songs. Then, hot and sweaty, they went to go get drinks. They ordered virgin strawberry daiquiris, and Ginny performed a spell on them to make sure they were alcohol free.  
  
All of a sudden, the DJ's voice came on the loud speaker.  
  
"Now, for the first slow song of the night. 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavinge."  
  
"Princess Gi, do you want to dance?" asked Ron, slightly blushing.  
  
"Of course, Prince Ronald." Gina stood up and took his hand, and walked away, Ron making faces at what Gina had called him.  
  
Harry and Ginny remained at the table sipping their drinks. Harry noted that Ginny looked really lonely.  
  
"Gin, do you want to dance?"  
  
Ginny blushed redder than red.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
They walked out by Ron and Gina. Harry put his arms around her waist, and Ginny's around his neck. They started moving, and slowly, Ginny moved closer into Harry. By the end of the dance, Ginny had laid her head on Harry's chest, and Harry's arms had moved a little farther down.  
  
Gina and Ron were the first to break apart.  
  
"I thought you two were friends. You are a little close for that." Said Ron jokingly.  
  
Ginny blushed redder than before. "And you two weren't?"  
  
"Well, um, maybe we can just both forget it okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
The next day, the four that went out all woke up within two minutes of each other, at 1:00 pm. As they walked downstairs, they found they were still hyped up from the night before, and they were very giggly. They had danced like crazy until 4:00 am. As they walked to the table (still in their pajamas), they saw Hermione reading the Daily Prophet, and eating a ham sandwich.  
  
They sat around her at the table, and leaned their heads into each other.  
  
"Shoot, we forgot to invite her to come with us." Gina whispered.  
  
"So?" asked Ginny rather loudly.  
  
"Not like she'd want to come," added Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she was probably caught up in reading, 'Gold and Red, the history and traditions of Gryffindor'." Said Ron.  
  
When they were finally done laughing, Hermione said, "Do you guys think I'm deaf?" from behind her newspaper.  
  
"You sure act like it when you're doing homework." Ginny said under her breath.  
  
"Ginny, I thought we were friends." Hermione put her paper down and they saw she was crying.  
  
"You make it kind of hard."  
  
"Really, I should know," said Ron going to sit by his sister.  
  
"So," said Hermione maliciously. "What side are you guys taking?"  
  
"I can't take sides." They both said, jumping out of their seats. Harry let Gina go first.  
  
"I haven't known any of you long enough to take sides," she said.  
  
"And I have best friends on both sides." Said Harry. "Although I totally agree with Ginny, I can't say there weren't times when Hermione was a good friend. Like last year, she was the only one who thought I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Then again, Ron's just over all the best friend a guy could have."  
  
The fighting went on like that for a while, with the twins neutral.  
  
It was now a couple days before school started, and they were going to buy school supplies.  
  
They got a late start, because of Gina's hair and makeup and clothes. (Today it was a light purple tube top, and a black floor length skirt. Her hair was down and straight, and had added light blonde highlights, with her bangs and hair face framed. She was also wearing her glasses. She had on the same light makeup.)  
  
They had no problems until they were done with their real shopping, and went to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Gina were looking at the new 'Lickety Split' broomstick, Hermione was off somewhere, and Ginny was looking at real quaffles so they might be able to practice at home, when Draco Malfoy came in.  
  
When he saw Gina, he gasped, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Then he regained his senses, and walked over to her.  
  
He grasped her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Who are you lovely lady?"  
  
"Gina. And you?"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And Gina dearest, how would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"How would you like to see my hand slapping your face? Because Malfoy dearest, that's what it's going to be doing if you ever ask me that again."  
  
"Ouch," he said, "that hurt. Who are you to say that?"  
  
"Gina Lilian Potter. Harry's sister, and Ron's friend."  
  
"Girlfriend."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Ron, Gina, and Harry all laughed, and Draco looked taken aback.  
  
"I asked you out and you're a Potter? But you can't be, you're too cute.er.I, mean."  
  
"You just called me cute."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure I did. I have to go now. Bye. *Cutie*."  
  
"You know it!" Gina called after him.  
  
"I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life." Said Ron.  
  
"Why? I shut you down, remember? Friend, girlfriend, you wish."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but the rest of it was pretty dang funny."  
  
"You're right it was. Just wait until I tell-" Ginny stopped abruptly. "Never mind."  
  
"Until you tell who?" asked Gina.  
  
"You were going to say Hermione, weren't you?" asked Harry.  
  
"You miss her. Don't deny it. You both do." Said Gina.  
  
"I was not going to say Hermione."  
  
"Oh, come on. Why are you guys even fighting?" asked Harry. "You both know very well that Gina is not going to *steal* Ginny from Hermione."  
  
"Okay, so I might have been going to say Hermione. But I don't miss her."  
  
"Of course you do. Come on, I'm taking you to apologize now." Said Harry, picking up Ginny and carrying her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Put me down butthead!"  
  
"Gin that is so 2nd grade.stupidface!"  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
  
"Dorkis."  
  
"I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you say bounces of me and sticks on to you." Gina and Ron were laughing hysterically. Finally, Gina said, "You guys are so juvenile." Harry laughed. "I know you are, but what am I?" he asked imitating Ginny. Ginny smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hermioneeee!" Harry called when they saw her. "Ginny has something to tell  
  
youuuuuuu!"  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "I don't know why we are fighting, I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me. Good enough?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Only if she forgives you."  
  
"Me too," said Ron.  
  
"Of course I do!" screamed Hermione, hugging Ginny.  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione hugged him too.  
  
That night, Hermione slept in the room with the other girls. They didn't really sleep that much either.  
  
"So, what's up with you two and boys?" Gina asked the other two.  
  
"Neither of us has a boyfriend, but we both like someone."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I like Seamus Finnigan," admitted Hermione.  
  
"I like-"  
  
"Wait, don't tell me. You like Harry."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's kind of obvious."  
  
Ginny giggled. "So, who do you like?"  
  
"I-" Gina cut off.  
  
There was a giggle, and a "Shh she was just getting to the good part."  
  
Gina went to the door, and pulled it open really fast. Ron and Harry fell flat on their faces.  
  
"You guys are so busted!" screamed Gina.  
  
"You were listening?" Shrieked Ginny. "But I just told my deepest secret."  
  
"Me too!" Squealed Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, is it true?" asked Ron. "You really like Harry?"  
  
Ginny was on the verge of tears. "I wasn't going to tell him, because I knew I didn't have a chance. And with him escaping the Dark Lord once more last year, I knew his admirers would want him more than ever. But I mean, why not like him anyway? A girl can dream can't she? And anyway, he might all of a sudden have a change of heart."  
  
Harry went over and gave her a hug. "I think it's too easy for girls to change my heart. I want you to know that I like you too. I have for the last year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so do ya want to go out?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" Exclaimed Gina.  
  
"So, what do you say about Hermione?" asked Harry, who now had Ginny sitting in his lap.  
  
"I say we ask Seamus out for her." Said Ron.  
  
"I say not."  
  
"I say so."  
  
"I say.if you insist."  
  
"I say, bring it on!"  
  
"I say, can we please go to sleep? I don't want to miss anything on the train by falling asleep tomorrow." Said Gina.  
*End for now* That was fun to write, totally dissing Draco like that. Ksies, it's been a whole 2 chappies and I've had no replies. I changed the title and summary, maybe that'll help. PLEASE READ AND REPLY! *blushes* I'll love you if you do. 


	4. At Hogwarts with prefects, seating issue...

Disclaimer: Gina's the only thing that's mine! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
HERE WE GO!  
  
When things are meant to be  
  
Chapter 4-at Hogwarts with prefects, seating issues, and dateless losers  
*On the train* (Gina, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione)  
  
"Can we go find Seamus yet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not now. Lunch is here." Replied Gina.  
  
"And besides, Ginny and Harry are a little busy over there in their corner," pointed out Hermione, who was pacing nervously.  
  
"I heard that!" said Harry breathlessly.  
  
"Come on over here for lunch." Said Gina.  
  
Lunch was ordered and eaten, and they were off to find Seamus.  
  
"You coming 'Mione?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's going to want to talk to you."  
  
"He can come and find me then. I'll be the one in the corner having a seizure from being so nervous."  
  
"I'll stay with her," said Ginny.  
  
So, Harry, Gina, and Ron set off down the corridor.  
  
"Seamus, what do you think of Hermione Granger?" asked Gina when they found him.  
  
"If she ever asked me out, I'd say, hell yeah! She's sweet, sexy, and smart."  
  
"Well, you better go tell her hell yeah then. She's a nervous wreck down in our compartment." Said Gina.  
  
*At the castle*  
  
Gina, Harry, and Ginny were sitting at a table with most other fifth years. Ron came and walked up from the next carriage, looking for a place to sit. "Parvati, can I sit by you?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but this table is only for the cool people. There's no room for you here."  
  
"Where do I sit then?"  
  
"Um, there's room down there by Neville at that table." Said Dean.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, aren't you going to help me here?"  
  
"Sorry, but Parvati's right. There's no room here."  
  
Ron stared in amazement for a second, then went to go sit by Neville. Gina stood up and followed him.  
  
"Uh, Gina, where are you going?" asked Lavender.  
  
"To sit by Ron."  
  
"But you're supposed to sit by us. At the popular table."  
  
"Sorry. Either I sit over here with Ron, or you make room for both of us."  
  
"Well I guess then, maybe, if we squish."  
  
Gina gave Ron the double thumbs up sign, which he returned with a weak "thanks."  
  
Ron actually turned out to be the one who kept cracking jokes, and who was the center of attention. In fact, they were all laughing over something Ron had said, when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year we will be choosing prefects. The fifth years eligible are; Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch- Fletchy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. We have narrowed it down to four. They are; Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.  
  
"Also, we are starting a new program this year, where 5th years and up can have after school jobs. You will team up, and work for a certain teacher, writing, grading, and sorting papers. If you are interested in this, please contact Professor McGonagall tomorrow. Congrats to the new prefects, and have a good dinner."  
  
Ron was staring in shock, and Harry was being congratulated by Ginny.  
  
"Ron, hello, anyone there? You were just made a prefect. Congrats."  
  
"Me? No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Dinner went smoothly, and everyone went up to the common room to relax.  
  
Eventually everyone had filtered out except Gina and Ron.  
  
"'Night Ron, I'm going to bed," Gina said.  
  
"'Night."  
  
Gina reached for the door, and was just about to go in, when Ron said, "Gi? Thanks for what you did at dinner."  
  
"Anytime. 'Night Ron."  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
In the morning, Gina walked down to breakfast with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Hermione.  
  
Many of the older male boys whistled when Gina entered. Gina, who was wearing tight jeans, and a red cami under an open jean jacket, acknowledged this with a roll of her eyes, and a wave of her hand.  
  
They headed over to a table, which was empty except for Neville. When Gina sat down, Lavender said, "Gina! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Uh, I think I'm sitting in what looks like a chair. It's got four legs, and a seat, yup, I'm pretty sure it's a chair. Oh, but correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
Parvati then came over.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sorry 'Vati, but it looks like all of the seats are full."  
  
"Gi, you're supposed to sit with your real friends," said Parvati.  
  
"Real friends? Like, someone who's always there for you? And who keeps your secrets? Oh, I get it now, you should have told me that earlier. Before I sat with you and your 'popular' friends."  
  
"Fine Gi. See if I ever talk to you again."  
  
"All right by me. Oh, and Parvati?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Don't call me Gi. Only my real friends can do that."  
  
"Go Gi! Way to tell her off!" said Ginny, high fiving Gina.  
  
Their First class of the day was Herbology.  
  
Then came Divination. Gina sat with Parvati and Lavender, so she could be close to Professor Trelawney, oohing and ahhing, and following her every comment with a "Really?", "Wow", or "Amazing". Ron, Harry, and Seamus got extra homework for laughing at her, but Gina on the other hand got a reduced workload, because Professor Trelawney thought she was serious.  
  
The next class was Potions. Gina had forgotten something, and had to dash up to the Gryffindor Tower to get it before meeting the others in the dungeons.  
  
The only problem was, she was a little late.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a second Potter."  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two *favorite* people. Malfoy and Snape." Gina stuck her hand in Malfoys face. "What? You don't want to kiss me now? You seemed so keen on it in Quality Quidditch Supplies." Malfoy blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Miss Potter, I would advise you to sit down."  
  
"Yeah, all right." Gina walked around the whole room before sitting down before choosing a seat next to Harry and Ron. Then, suddenly, she got up again.  
  
"Miss Potter, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Blowing my nose."  
  
"I'll wait then."  
  
When Gina sat down, she rummaged around in her bag for something, then got up again.  
  
"Now what are you doing?"  
  
"Sharpening my pencil."  
  
"Oh, you brought it from America. I see."  
  
"And I brought one for everyone else too."  
  
When she sat down, one by one, the whole class got up to sharpen theirs.  
  
When the last person sat down, Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"Now that this obstacle is out of the way, we can get to our lesson for today-"  
  
He was interrupted by the bell, and practically blew up.  
  
The whole class ran out quickly before he could give them detentions.  
  
/¤~¤~¤~¤\  
  
As they entered Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall called Harry up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Potter, something terrible has just happened. Madam Hooch has just injured herself in a broomstick *incident*. I would like you and two of your friends to go down and teach the rest of her classes for today until we get a replacement. The three of you will be excused from any class work of homework for today."  
  
Harry quickly explained this to Gina, (who Harry found was extremely good at flying), and Ron, and they went down by the quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry summoned his Firebolt, and Gina's new Lickety split from the dormitories. Ron summoned his own broom (a Firebolt his family and friends had saved up to buy him for his birthday), also.  
  
Their first class went smoothly. It was only a group of first years they had to teach to fly. Then came the hard part. They had to teach advanced Quidditch training. But it went okay once they got into it. Finally, the bell rang. The children ran inside. Harry, Gina, and Ron, who were much higher up, slowly drifted down to the ground. They collapsed gratefully on the soft, cool grass.  
  
"All that just to get out of class for a day," said Ron.  
  
"Not really, Mr. Weasley," came Professor McGonagall's voice, "you each just earned 75 points for Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow, thanks Professor."  
  
"No, thank *you*. I wouldn't be caught dead teaching a flying class. Anyway, that was your last class for the day. You may go and eat dinner now." In Great Hall, Ginny greeted Harry with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Public Display of Affection! Eww!" Ron whispered to Gina. "It's even my sister."  
  
"PDA! PDA! ALL OVER! What is wrong with people? Does everyone have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
  
"No. Not me, not you, not Neville."  
  
They slumped down onto the bench.  
  
/¤~¤~¤~¤\  
Thanks to my 2 whole reviewers!  
  
Rhysel Ash  
  
Coolone007--NO! I wouldn't do that to poor Ronniekins. Make him the dateless one. *Laughs* Oh, but I think your wish will come true!  
  
The next chapter is nifty.another relationship *cough* Ron *cough* Gina *cough*  
  
If you review I'll be your best friend forever. 


	5. In which Gina and Ron get together

YAY! I got 2 more reviews! But I want more. I wouldn't write more if I didn't have people replying, but coolone007 keeps doin just that. And sure, you can call her Gi. I don't think she'll mind very much. j/k Happy Easter to everyone! (Lol, I'm eating my chocolate bunny right now.yummy!)  
Disclaimer--I own Gina. Everything else belongs to Rowling  
When things are meant to be  
Chapter 5-In which Gina and Ron get together  
/¤~¤~¤~¤\  
  
*Halloween Night*  
  
Gina and Ron had become good friends and talked in the empty common room often. They shared most everything, and were now in the common room right after the feast, with only Neville.  
  
"Where's Ginny and Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"On a date." Replied Gina gloomily.  
  
"Fred and Angelina?"  
  
"Date."  
  
"George and Alicia?"  
  
"Date."  
  
"Hermione and Seamus?"  
  
"Date."  
  
"Parvati and Dean?"  
  
"Date."  
  
Ron sighed heavily, then flopped down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Should we stay up and wait?"  
  
"Why? They'll be too busy to talk to us. You know what they'll be doing. It'll only make us puke up our insides."  
  
Does this not seem a little pathetic to you?"  
  
"Only a little."  
  
"Do you want to make it seem a little less pathetic?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean everyone else has a date, why not us?"  
  
Gina slapped him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to go out with me just because everyone else was going out with someone"  
  
"No, it's just Harry said you'd never go out with me, so I decided to ask you anyway."  
  
"So our relationship would be based on a bet."  
  
"No, Gina-"  
  
"All you see in me is big boobs, a pretty face, and popularity." She yelled.  
  
She ran up to her dormitory, slammed the door, and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Ron started to chase after her, then thought the better of it, and decided he'd wait until she'd cooled off a little. Gina was very glad of this, it gave her time to think of what she was going to say.  
  
After a half an hour, Ron went up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
He waited and no one answered, so he just went in. He knew it was against the rules, but the only people there were him, Neville, and Gina, and he knew they wouldn't tell.  
  
Gina was lying motionless in her bed. Ron walked over and sat on the edge next to her.  
  
"Gi, come on, I know you aren't sleeping."  
  
Gina rolled over.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Look,"  
  
No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have slapped you. I should have believed you. I feel so bad."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not okay. I yelled at you. I yelled at my best friend. I am so sorry. I have just had a horrid day, and I got out of control."  
  
"Apology accepted," he smiled at her. "So, you want to tell me what happened today that was so bad?"  
  
"Well, first I got a detention in divination for mouthing off to the teacher, then, Draco told me that all of the boys that asked me out only wanted to use me because I'm popular and pretty. And to top it all off, Draco found out that my real name is Gianna. It's just been really crappy." She started crying.  
  
"Shhh." He said, hugging her. "Those boys weren't just using you, they were entranced by your vibes. And, if it helps, I think Gianna is a very pretty name. Plus, detention isn't that bad. I'll try to get one too. Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you believe me now when I say that I want to go out with you?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And you say."  
  
"Of course I will. But let's try not to make a big deal of it. The only people who know are. well, just keep it on the DL aiight? Oh, and I don't want to jump right in like Harry and Ginny."  
  
"Great. Well , I should try to get to sleep before Harry gets back."  
  
"Kay. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." He reached for the door and Gina said, "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll go to the Christmas ball with me won't you?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*A week before Christmas*  
  
"I have and announcement to make," said Dumbledore one evening at dinner. "As of today there are only seven days till Christmas. Those of you who are going home, which by the way, the head of your house will come around with the sign up sheet tonight, will come around with the sign up sheet for tonight, will be leaving in four days. So, in three days, we will be having a Christmas ball. Now, some of you have already heard about this because you are friends with some of the teachers who helped set it up," Professor Lupin winked at them, "and already have partners. But the rest if you better get a move on. Thank you for your time."  
  
"We so found out about this ages ago." said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah thanks to our werewolf, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and friend, Moony." Added Gina.  
  
"It's obvious Ginny and Hermione are going with me and Seamus, but what about Gina and Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, we both have partners," said Gina smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oooh, who?"  
  
"Someone," they said in unison.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry, obviously not catching on.  
  
"Oh, give it up, I'm not telling you," said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I get it!" shrieked Ginny, nudging Gina, and glancing pointedly at Ron. Gina nodded excitedly.  
  
"What? Do tell," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry hun, you're just gonna hafta wait until the ball."  
  
"You girl, are going to be the death of me."  
  
"Why thank you." she kissed him.  
  
"Ugh. Let's go up to the dormitory. Professor McGonagall needs to know we're going to Sirius' for the holidays."  
  
"They got up to go to the common room, and Ron said, "Actually, I was wondering if you guys could come home to the Burrow with us this year. Mum just informed us you were all welcome because Fred and George are going to Lee's, and she's expecting a baby right around Christmas."  
  
"Oh my Gol!" screamed Gina. "I love your house! I am so there!"  
  
"Yeah, count me in," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry guys, but 'Mione's coming to my house," said Seamus.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Gina, Gina, get in here pronto!" Harry yelled to her from his dormitory.  
  
"I'm coming," she yelled back.  
  
"Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing? You just called Gina in here, and I'm only half dressed," Exclaimed Ron, who was wearing only a pair of plaid, flannel pants.  
  
"Uh, I case you haven't noticed, I am too."  
  
"Yeah, but you're her brother."  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Gina waltzing in. Then she spotted Ron. "Oh, ****, maybe I should go." She blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, it's all right."  
  
"Yeah, you better get used to it. That's how he walks around the house all the time." Said Ginny who just came in. "So, what's so important that you had to pull Gina away from our makeup party?"  
  
"I just got this letter from Sirius. You gotta check it out."  
  
Gina read it first, screamed, and handed it to Ginny. When Ginny finished it, she said, "Can you believe it?"  
  
"No, Sirius is so cool," said Gina.  
  
"And he's paying for it all?"  
  
"Yuppers."  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Ron who hadn't read the letter yet.  
  
"Okay, here's the dealy. Your mom is having on Christmas right?" she didn't wait for him to answer. "Right. Sirius figures your mom should have some time off you kids. So. he's sending the four of us to Jamaica."  
  
"Jamaica? Seriously?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed happily.  
  
"He's arranging a portkey the day after Christmas, until the 2nd of January, when we go back to school. He's rented us a bungalow on the beach. There's no one else around, and Sirius trusts us so much he's not even coming with us." Said Harry.  
  
"Wow, I have got to remember to thank him." Said Ron.  
  
"I bet Hermione wishes she wasn't going with Seamus now."  
  
*The day of the dance*  
  
It was a Saturday, so there were no classes that day. It was also lunch time, and the students were louder than ever.  
  
Harry, Seamus, and Hermione were trying to get Ron to tell him who he was going with to the dance, while Gina and Ginny were dancing around, singing, "We're going to Jamaica, we're going to Jamaica!"  
  
"Guys, please, calm down. We have to leave soon." Hermione said to Gina and Ginny.  
  
"Leave? Where are you going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Shopping. It's noon now, the ball is at 8:00. We'll be in Hogsmeade for about three hours, so that gives us. 5 hours to get ready. Gosh, we really better get going, we're going to be on a tight schedule." Said Gina.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Chicks."  
BY THE WAY---------------I know I never mentioned Lupin was a teacher.but he is! Defense again, just so you know.  
  
Thank you, and please reply! ~Jamz~ 


	6. The Long Awaited Chapter! The Dance!

*5 hours later*  
  
Ginny came flying down the stairs in her bathrobe and her hair in a butterfly clip, to the common room, and headed over to Harry. Colin Creevey whistled at her. "Oh, shut up you crack head," (Ginny and Colin didn't get along that well)  
  
"Wassup Gin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's a tradgedy. It's the worst thing that could happen on a day like today."  
  
"What? You lose your favorite perfume?"  
  
"No silly, we ran out of Sleekeasy's. Do any of you guys have any extra?"  
  
*Back in the dormitory*  
  
"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Hermione, who was sitting in a chair, letting Gina do her hair. Or waiting to let Gina do her hair, if Ginny would hurry up and get that Sleekeasy's.  
  
"I still can't believe it though, we got everything we needed except hair gel," Gina said.  
  
"I know. Where are 'Vati and Lav?"  
  
"I think they're in the 6th year dorms with their preppy 6th year friends."  
  
"You are so hypocritical."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You call them preppy like it's a bad thing, then you go and be a prep yourself."  
  
"I know, it's a gift, I must say," she giggled.  
  
"At least you have a date though."  
  
"You mean Lav doesn't have a date?"  
  
"Wait. you're saying you, gossip queen, doesn't know that?"  
  
"Yikes, scary."  
  
"I got it!" said Ginny, sauntering in.  
  
"Great. Now I can do 'Mione's hair,"  
  
"And I can do her makeup." Ginny added.  
  
"The two of us are miracle workers."  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
Hermione was the first one done, so she came down first.  
  
She was wearing a light purple, sleeveless, silk gown, and had her hair flipped up, and held in place by two clear purple sticks.  
  
Gina and Ginny came next. They were dressed in dresses that were almost exactly oppposite from each other.  
  
Gina was wearing a floor length red velvet dress, with gold, sheer, long sleeves, a gold chain belt, gold earings and accessories, a red and gold choker, a red head band, gold eye shadow, and crimson lipstick. She had contacts in, and her hair was straight.  
  
Ginny had more or less the same dress except in navy blue. She had silver, sheer long sleeves, and silver accessories, the same as Gina's. She had blueish-silver eye shadow, and clear glittery lipstick. She had no hair accessories, but Gina had done a beautiful job with her hair. It used to be down to her waist, and all one length, but Gina had cut it, so it came down to her shoulder blades, and made it face framed. Of course, her hair wasn't red anymore, it had naturally changed with her getting older, and now it was a dark auburn, with red highlights.  
  
Hermione took Seamus' hand, and she stepped away, so Ginny could meet up with Harry. Ginny took Harry's hand, and moved asidde to let Gina through. Ron stepped up, and they linked arms.  
  
Everyone, (except Ron, Gina, and Ginny) gasped.  
  
"What, like you didn't know." Said Ginny.  
  
"Remember, miss smarty pants. You were the only one that had figured it out." Harry said as he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch it mister! You're gonna mess up my concealer."  
  
"Oh, what a shame," he retorted.  
  
"Can we go now? I want to show off my Gina," said Ron.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Ron had a lot of people coming up to him and saying, "Good catch." But one unpleasantly cold voice came through the rest. "How did something like you mange to grasp someone like that?" It was Draco. "Did you put the imperius curse on her?"  
  
"Listen here, *Dracie*. I asked him."  
  
"What do you see in that. that. crap monkey?"  
  
"Well, I see someone much more responsible than you , much nicer than you, much more respectful than you, and much, much cuter than you."  
  
"And when I look at you, I see someone that deserves this," he said. He took a step closer to her, and slapped her. She put her hand up to her cheek, and started crying. Ron's anger toward him suddenly boiled over. As Harry was comforting Gina, Ron was busy with Draco.  
  
He punched him in the nose. "That's for everything you've done to me." He punched him in the cheek, "that's for everything you've done to Hermione." He punched him in the gut. "That's for everything you've done to Harry." He kneed him in the part that really hurts when you get kneed when you're a guy. "And last but not least, oh no, definitely not least, that's for all you've done to Gina."  
  
Professor McGonagall came up. "Well done Weasley."  
  
"What? You aren't going to punish me?" asked Ron, looking amazed himself at what he had done.  
  
"No, since he's not really hurt, I'll say you did something for the common good. He needed a wake up call."  
  
"Wow." Then all of a sudden, he snapped back to life, it was as if a lightbulb had gone on in his head. His eyes grew wide, and he ran over to Gina.  
  
She was still crying, and Hermione, Seamus, Harry, and Ginny stepped aside to let him through.  
  
"Gina, are you okay?"  
  
"Her jawbone was almost dislocated," Harry said.  
  
Ron put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I hit him, and now he thinks you hate him."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well sorry."  
  
Ron went in and chose a table by himself.  
  
Professor Dumblesore stood up to officially start the ball.  
  
"For the opening dance, I would like Head Boy, Head Girl, and the prefects and their partners to come out onto the dance floor."  
  
"Shoot," Ron thought. "Gina probably doesn't feel like dancing," but just as he was getting up, Gina came up to him.  
  
"Hey, we've gotta go dance," she said.  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor next to Harry and Ginny, and the music started.  
  
As they were dancing, Gina confronted Ron. "You know I was so mad at Draco, I forgot to thank you for punching him for me."  
  
"It's okay. I can't believe him either. You should hear the things he's said to me, Hermione, and Harry before. It's just, all of the anger that had been building up inside me burst, and I hit him."  
  
"Can you believe that in four days we'll be in Jamaica?"  
  
"I know. It'll be so beautiful," he bit his lip, "Just like you."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
When the song was over, they walked over to the table where Seamus, and Hermione were waiting for them.  
  
They ate, danced, and ate some more. Then, near the end of the night, Ron, Gina, Harry, and Ron went outside.  
  
Harry and Ginny slipped off behind a bush, and Gina and Ron set off around the lake.  
  
It wasn't snowing, but it was very cold. Ron, who was holding Gina's hand, felt her shiver.  
  
I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just didn't think people were still reading this! ( Thank you to Rhysel Ash, coolone007, AsaHekA aka Slone, Lady Evanescence, k00lgirl1808, and Lei for reviewing! I promise the next part will come sooner! 


	7. Conversations

****

When Things are Meant to Be

Chapter 7: Conversations

"It's kind of cold, do you want to go inside?"

"Why? It's so peaceful out here." He swished his wand, and conjured up a cloak.

He wrapped it around her shoulders, and she let him keep his arm there.

"Ron, thanks."

"For what?"

"For tonight, and for taking it slowly. I've had a lot of things go wrong in my life, and 

I appreciate that you're respecting my wishes. I was not about to get my heart 

broken."

"Well, in that case, you're welcome. But thank you too."

"Why's that?"

"You stood up for me. I may not be as popular as some people think I should be, but 

you don't care."

"Sure. So, are you excited about your mom's baby?"

"Uh huh. When you say mom you sound so…American."

Gina smiled. But then her smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, when I asked you about your mom's baby, you didn't seem to happy."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask about the baby."

Gina could tell the subject bothered him.

"Okay then, let's talk about…Harry. When he was 3 years old, Dudley—"

"Wow you really are what I dreamed."

"You mean?"

"I just tested you."

"Tested me?"

"When I told you not to ask about the baby, you knew it bugged me so you didn't."

"So, the baby doesn't really bother you?"

"Well, it does, but I didn't want to talk about it to you. Now I feel more comfortable 

with the subject."

Gina looked down guiltily.

"What? I want to talk about it now."

"No, it's just, I already know. You're jealous of the baby because you think it'll get 

more attention than you. You think it'll be another brother to battle against. But 

mainly, you're worried you're going to have to get a job because the baby will cost a 

lot, and make your financial difficulty worse."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, he told me, but don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. I'm kinda glad I didn't have to tell you. It's sort of embarrassing. But I'm 

glad I have someone else to talk to now."

"Don't worry about it. You're great in your own way and your new brother won't be 

able to even come close to you. Also, it'll be no biggie if you run into a little financial 

trouble, if it gets to the point where you really need help, me and Harry will help you 

guys. We won't let you go homeless or hungry."

He smiled. " I know you wouldn't. I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

She cuddled closer to him. They had now walked all the way around the lake.

"Do you want to go up to the common room now? No one will be up there for a while." 

Ron said.

"Except Harry and Ginny. Oh wait, they're in Ginny's bed."

"WHAT?!?"

"No, not like that.," (Ron breathed a sigh of relief) "They are just tired of us telling 

them that we got sick because of their constant snogging in the common room. So they 

just think it's better to do it in private."

"Oh, you scared me."

"My pleasure. But yeah, let's go."

They walked hand in hand up to Gryffindor Tower, changed into pajamas, and met back 

in the common room.

Ron laid on the couch, and Gina laid right next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she looked up at him.

"I don't know if it's just the glow of the fire, but you look absolutely radiant tonight."

"As usual."

"You are so modest," he said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you," she replied.

"It's so quiet out here with no one else talking but us."

"Isn't it?"

"Can you believe that in four days , instead of being on the couch in front of the fire, 

we'll be on the beach, in front of the ocean."

"All because of Sirius, That guy is such a God." She yawned.

"Maybe you should go to bed now. YOU don't want to be late for the train tomorrow.

"Okay."

He walked her up the stairs, and kissed her goodnight on top of her head. 

She smiled and turned to go to bed.

However, when she opened the door, she found Ginny's bed curtains open, waiting to 

hear all about her time with Ron. 

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he got sick and decided to go to bed."

"Trouble with you two?"

Ginny giggled. "No, he was really sick."

Gina had a dreamy expression on her face.

"What happened between you two?"

"Well, we walked around the lake with his arm around me, we laid on the couch 

together in the common room, and he kissed me goodnight on top of my head."

"Darn it Gi."

"What?"

"He still won't really kiss you."

"So? That doesn't bother me. I told him to take it slow, and he is."

"Has he said, 'I love you' yet?"

"Well no,"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and muttered "Pathetic."

"Oh yeah?" Gina laughed. " I hear you had a helpless crush on Harry and he didn't 

even notice you until last year."

"Shhh,"

"What?"

"Listen. Harry and Ron are fighting."

Gina pressed her ear to the door, and heard their conversation.

"I will not stand for it!" Bellowed Harry.

"But I like your sister. And I want to kiss her."

"But you can't."

"But you kiss my sister all the time. I'm not exactly comfortable with this. You do 

more than kiss her. You snog. You and her were in bed tonight. Together."

"We weren't… you know…"

"I know, but still."

"I just don't want Gina to get hurt. She's gone through enough in her life."

"Harry! How long have you known me? I would never hurt your sister. I would never 

dream of hurting her. She means so much to me. She can make me feel better about 

anything. In fact, if death didn't stand in the way, I would never leave her. Never in 

a million years."

Gina backed away slowly from the door.

"I'm going down there to help sort things out," said Ginny. As she reached for the 

door, Gina grabbed her arm. 

"Remember, Gina heard none of this. She was *sleeping* okay?"

"Gotcha."

*The next morning*

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!" Gina had just gotten up, and realized she got up late. "Wake 

up now or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" suddenly she jumped out of bed. "Oh my God! We haven't 

packed yet!"

As they were throwing their stuff in their trunks, Gina said, "Did you sort everything 

out last night?"

"Oh, yeah. They made a deal that they wouldn't interfere with each other's love 

lives."

A dreamy expression washed over Gina's face. 

"What? Like you didn't know he wants to kiss you."

Gina stuck her tongue out.

I apologize for the time it took for me to get this up. I thank all of you who still read this! 

~Jami 


End file.
